


Allan A Dale: Stay

by skysonfire



Series: Joe Armstrong [14]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Allan-a-Dale - Freeform, BBC, F/M, Joe Armstrong - Freeform, Joe Armstrong Actor, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Robin Hood - Freeform, Smut with a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysonfire/pseuds/skysonfire
Relationships: Allan-a-Dale/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Joe Armstrong [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/159608





	Allan A Dale: Stay

Under the canopy of the large oak, spring breezes perfumed with the night’s touch rustle newly born leaves. She stretches and drapes her arm over his white cotton shirt, her skin glowing like spun silk in the moonlight. He soundlessly kisses her forehead; she can feel his nose brush against her hair, and they look up into the night sky. It is so clear, and the stars shimmer above — moving about like rain, threatening to touch the forest floor with their celestial presence. Somewhere in the distance, they can hear the gang’s laughter and someone is playing a soft melody on the flute. She can hear the music’s dance in her open ear, the other is pressed against his chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart. There is a melody there, too — a sound to which her heart reacts.

He pulls the fur blanket about them and tucks his hand inside her loosened corset. She can feel the roughness of his fingers, so calloused by the bow, and she smiles at the feeling. She had threatened him with a bow once. It seemed like a very long time ago.

He breathes out slowly as though there are thoughts on his lips, and presses his palm against the soft skin of her waist. She raises her eyes to meet his embellished stare and they hang there for a moment, surrounded by starlight. 

He makes her tremble, and she feels lost for a moment – completely helpless against him, in his place, in the forest.

She rolls onto him, straddling his hips and he pushes his back against the tree’s trunk. His hair is a sandy storm and his face is wind burned, but she leans in to sample his lips and he kisses her with such force that the air is stolen from her lungs. It makes her grip the back of his neck, tacky with anticipation, and when he lets her go, he implores her, “Stay,” he says.

She reaches under his shirt to fondle gently at the muscles of his abdomen and his eyes flutter closed, his hands moving under her skirt and sampling the slick that is moistening the inside of her thighs. He sits forward and runs his mouth along her neck, his short beard tantalizing her flesh, and his fingers sink into her deeply. She oscillates her hips along with the thrusting and flexing of his forearm and she whimpers into the night, a fever taking her. She is drunk on the smell of the ground and the night air and the star stuff that surrounds them.

She tilts her head back and opens her eyes into the shimmering leaves as he moves her. He watches her with eyes like moons. “Stay,” he whispers, countering her moans. “Stay.”


End file.
